


Bargain

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Political Alliances, Submissive Armitage Hux, Submissive Kylo Ren, Tags for ch. 2, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, chapter 1 is completely SFW, chapter 2 is PWP, empress au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: Representatives from Mandalore visit the rulers to strike up a deal. General Hux and Emperor Ren both take a sideline to Empress Cetrye, who conducts all of the deals in Mando’a. They have a special celebration that night
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Kudos: 4





	Bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a fun Din cameo where he’s still ruler of Mandalore! Also didn’t want to try to make up new side characters  
> This chapter is 100% SFW so anyone can read it. The mature rating is because of chapter 2

“The representative from Mandalore will be arriving shortly, your majesty,” Ellaria informed Kylo. “Is the Empress joining us?”

“Yes, she will be. I believe she and your brother are occupied currently.”

Ellaria grimaced at Kylo’s choice of words.

“Not like that. He was helping her get ready when I left and you know how they both are when it comes to their appearances.”

“Well, we can’t all wear masks most of the time. I’m surprised you’re not wearing one now.” She checked the time on her datapad. “They’ll have to hurry. The representatives should be arriving at any moment.”

Lita and Armitage arrived as Ellaria was speaking. Lita took her spot beside Kylo, taking one of his hands. Armitage stood slightly behind them.

“I’m surprised they agreed to this,” Lita said. “Mandalore hasn’t been known for its ability to cooperate with governing bodies.”

“You’ve certainly given us an advantage, being Mandalorian yourself,” Kylo replied. He was feeling smug again.  _ His _ wife, his beautiful wife, was going to be the negotiator to get them resources from the planet her family was from. Beskar was what he wanted the most. He knew how powerful of a metal it was. He had seen the blade she carried that was made from it and how it could even deflect a lightsaber.

Lita had warned him, though, that the representative may only speak to them in Mando’a. Which was why she would do the negotiations. Kylo could understand Mando’a to an extent, as could Armitage, but neither of them were near fluent and Kylo couldn’t speak it to save his life. 

And, oh, how he  _ loved  _ hearing Lita use it. Something about it drove both Kylo and Armitage wild. 

The transport entered and made its landing nearby. Three individuals disembarked. The one at the head seemed a little wary of their surroundings. The other two were slightly more relaxed.

Their leader, who Kylo assumed was the Mand’alor, walked straight to Lita, bowing to her.

“Your majesty.”

Lita returned the gesture, curtsying back to the older man.

“Oh, no don’t do that.”

Lita released Kylo’s hand and stepped forward. The man bent down slightly, pressing his forehead to Lita’s, his hand on the back of her head while she did the same to him. They released one another after exchanging hushed words.

Kylo remembered that Lita’s family friend, who she referred to as an uncle, had been the Mand’alor for some time. That explained their familiarity. He and Din had met once or twice. It had been brief, though.

“Members of both Clans Djarin and Vizsla have accompanied me today,” Din told the group. His two companions gave quick bows.

One, who Lita assumed was from Clan Vizsla, was  _ tall.  _ Even compared to Kylo. They probably would’ve been even with Phasma if she had come to the meeting. Unfortunately, though, Phasma’s expertise was far from political. She was better on the military side of things.

The meeting was tense. While the empire wanted certain things from Mandalore, the Mandalorian government refused certain offers.

“Last I checked,” Vizsla said, tone dripping with venom. “The Old Empire and the First Order were the ones destroying planets, not rebels.”

Kylo only understood a few words of what he had said, but based on Lita’s narrowed eyes and the way her knuckles had turned white, things weren’t going well.

“We understand that Mandalore wishes to remain independent and are willing to uphold that, but the Empire would benefit from an alliance, as would you. What would you like from us?”

The representatives exchanged some words before Vizsla spoke again.

“No troops on the ground, unless they are there as your entourage on a visit. At any other time, they are not allowed and will be killed on sight. And no alliance. We will remain neutral to one another.”

“Understood.”

“I’m not finished. If the Empire becomes too much of a threat to us, we will fight back.”

Armitage had understood that phrase. He hadn’t understood much between the speed of the conversation and that his vocabulary in Mando’a was very limited. He knew the old Empire had controlled Mandalore. 

“I can promise that the Empire and our military will keep our distance. I also respect and will honor Mandalore’s wish to remain independent from our reign. I understand that the old Empire was allied with Mandalore but know that the current Mand’alor and the Clans represented today have an… unsavory history with our predecessor. However, please know that if you are ever in need of assistance, the Empire  _ will _ help. We will send aid and protection if ever needed.”

Ellaria was completely unaware of what was being said.

“For the rulers,” Din said, now in Basic so all could understand. “We have brought a gift from Mandalore.” The Vizsla representative placed a box in front of Lita and Kylo. “Mandalorian iron,  _ beskar _ , as I’ve heard that the Emperor has an interest in its uses and the Empress, who is  _ Mando’ad,  _ will know how to use it properly.”

Lita opened the box, showing Kylo the bars of metal within.

“There you go,” she murmured. “Exactly what you wanted.”

He had wanted more of it at his disposal, but the sweet kiss on the cheek and soft tone of voice made him forget about that. She  _ had  _ gotten him the beskar he wanted.

Armitage was also interested in the metal. He knew it was impervious to nearly everything, including lightsabers and bolts from blasters. He had a knife made of it, one Lita had made specially for him.

_ “Vor entye, Mand’alor Djarin,”  _ Lita said.

Kylo repeated her words, but they came out a little broken and his accent wasn’t quite right. He somehow managed to keep his cool externally but Ellaria felt a change in his signature. He was embarrassed.

Lita could sense it, not through the Force, just based on how long she had known him. She laid a hand over his as comfort.

Armitage was beyond impressed. He could tell from Lita’s smile and the words he  _ did  _ catch that things had gone well.

After the meeting itself was done, the Mandlorians stayed in the room with them.

“What would you like to use it for,  _ cyare?”  _ Lita asked Kylo, running her finger along the edge of the box Din had given them.

“I’m not sure yet. Perhaps some kind of armor that can be concealed.”

Lita knew better than anyone how many times Kylo had nearly been killed the past few years. By his own sister, no less. And other incidents before, too. After Starkiller, Lita had spent  _ days  _ in the medbay with him, making sure he was alright. Then she had taken the time to care for him after he had been released despite his insistence that he was fine.

Kylo put an arm around Lita’s waist, pulling her a little closer. He turned Lita’s head so she faced him.

“You did a very good job with the negotiations.”

“Thank you.”

The door slid open and Lita turned to look at who entered. It was Telan and he looked somewhat distressed. Lita held out a hand to him and he scurried over to her, hiding his face in her hair.

“What’s wrong, love?”

He was crying now. Softly, yes, but still obviously upset.

“I had a bad dream.”

Ellaria raised an eyebrow at Lita, trying to ask if all was well. Lita gave her a small nod but motioned for Armitage to come closer. He moved his chair to be closer to where Lita and Kylo sat with Telan.

“Look at me, Telan,” Lita said. He pulled away from her shoulder, eyes still teary and a little red. She wiped the tears away, being careful to not accidentally scratch him with her nails. “It’s ok. I won’t let  _ anyone  _ hurt you. You’re safe here with us.” Lita kissed his forehead. She looked up at their visitors. “I’m sorry about this. He’s rarely away from me for this long but he normally is asleep through this part of the cycle and I’m at home.”

“By all means, do what you need to do,” Din said. He looked between the General, Supreme Leader and Telan. He knew Telan was adopted but he looked  _ so much  _ like the other two.

Telan had started picking up on Mando’a, only referring to Lita as  _ buir,  _ rather than anything in Basic.

“Empress, I wasn’t aware you and your husband had children,” Vizsla said suddenly.

“We have two,” Kylo said. “Telan, our son, and Aviva, who I have with Supreme Leader Hux but Empress Cetrye still acts as a mother to her.”

Telan had gone over to Armitage’s chair and pulled on the sleeve of his coat.

“Papa?”

Armitage, without thinking twice, allowed Telan to climb up into his lap. Then he realized what he had done and who was watching. Then again, Lita could have told Din. It made sense if she had. Din seemed to be the last of her family she contacted and they weren’t even related. Din was just the closest thing she had left beyond him, Kylo and the children.

After the meeting was properly adjourned and the representatives left, Ellaria went off to train and Lita stayed with Armitage and Kylo. Telan held her hand and trailed behind them.

“You did well back there,” Armitage said, breaking their mutual silence. “I’m very impressed.”

“Thank you, General Hux.” They were still in public and couldn’t be openly affectionate.

Armitage lowered his voice.

“And I must say that you looked absolutely stunning while doing it.”

He wanted to kiss her the moment that meeting ended. Let her know how well she had done but they had to keep everything professional. He knew Kylo had no problem being affectionate with Lita in public or during meetings, but Armitage knew it could be used against both of them if he did the same. Especially since it had in the past.

People had even tried causing scandals about Telan’s biological parentage, spreading rumors that he was Lita and Armitage’s biological son. That had fizzled out quickly, though. The Empress was open about her Mandalorian heritage and customs surrounding adoption and that she had elected to be sterilized. And it had helped that multiple officers had come forward to confirm that they had worked with Lita at the time and she hadn’t been pregnant with  _ anyone’s _ child six years ago, let alone Armitage’s.

“I’m proud of you, my love.”

Kylo had locked away the beskar once they returned to their quarters. Telan was playing with Millicent, waving a toy for her to bat at.

Armitage dropped a soft kiss to Lita’s shoulder as they sat on the sofa.

“We should celebrate,” Kylo said from beside them. “After we get Telan to bed.”

“I believe we have some of that sparkling wine we were gifted by that last ambassador. We could break into that.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will just be 100% filth for their “celebration”


End file.
